


post BiGGi dal 2011 al 2014

by BiGGi (donprisciotte)



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donprisciotte/pseuds/BiGGi
Summary: Repost anche questo. Componimento con un che di assonnato, un po' anestetizzato dai suoi stessi pensieri. Il titolo ha fatto un'altra comparsa nei miei lavori anni dopo e ci ha anche vinto un premio, alla faccia!





	1. Bozzolo (2011)

_È cresciuta, è maturata, ha finalmente spiccato il volo._  
Quel bozzolo che l’aveva incitata a crescere è ormai aperto, diviso a metà, incapace di muoversi.  
Quel largo squarcio sembra quasi un sorriso, ma lei non è solo di sua proprietà e non deve essere imprigionata.  
Appena la farfalla matura, il bozzolo marcisce irreversibilmente.  
Lei sta volando, lasciandovi una sottile polvere con le sue ali variopinte, quasi come un ringraziamento.  
Non per scelta, ma per natura, lei è sempre più lontana. È la vita, no?  
Il piccolo bozzolo se ne sta lì, avvizzito ed eternamente combattuto fra una gioia che proverebbe una madre e l’egoistica attesa per quella farfalla che non deve tornare. 


	2. Una stella cadente a mezzogiorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost anche questo. Componimento con un che di assonnato, un po' anestetizzato dai suoi stessi pensieri. Il titolo ha fatto un'altra comparsa nei miei lavori anni dopo e ci ha anche vinto un premio, alla faccia!

Una stella cadente a mezzogiorno.  
Un brillio surreale si sfuma nel cielo,  
ricalcando in te i contorni di un passato mai esistito.  
Quante volte l’hai già osservata, affacciato dal tuo balcone?  
Ora sospiri, gli occhi socchiusi e un debole sorriso,  
lasci che la luce del Sole baci il tuo corpo.  
In tutto questo tempo sei stato a caccia di ricordi, ad osservare il loro percorso nel cielo notturno;  
ma se tutto quello che hai a lungo cercato fosse sempre stato qui,  
in questo cielo dalla luminosità impura dove il Sole cancella prepotentemente ogni altra cosa?  
Fatta di sole macerie, la tua anima si infrange  
all’impatto con questo mondo troppo intento ad ammirare il Sole,  
come una stella cadente a mezzogiorno.


	3. Quando il sipario cala (2012)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost di una mia vecchia poesia, una delle prime che mi hanno dato 'notorietà' tra i miei simili ai tempi di scuola, se così possiamo dire. Minchia come son fredde ste descrizioni.

Il rumore delle tavole del palcoscenico che scricchiolano sotto ai miei piedi rimanda ad un respiro di piacere.  
In questo luogo magico ogni personaggio ha donato loro la sua anima e il suo corpo...Ma ora che il sipario cala, dove sono finiti tutti? Dove sono quelle essenze che ho potuto respirare e conservare in me?  
Quando cala il sipario, tornano nelle loro case, perché quello è il luogo a cui appartengono. I loro personaggi, così come i costumi, sono stati chiusi da qualche parte, pronti ad essere ripescati.  
Sono però quei posti a sedere ormai vuoti, proprio davanti a me, a farmi capire la differenza tra persona e personaggio.  
Il sipario, calando, segna la fine dello spettacolo, di una finzione che non è finzione.  
Ed è così che quando cala il sipario muoio ogni volta


	4. La Macchia (2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Macchia è una malattia dell'anima.

Continua a scorrere,  
a trascinare detriti con sé,  
a crescere fino a straripare,  
perché la Macchia è come un fiume instancabile  
che non conosce la siccità.  
  
Dio, chiunque tu sia…!  
Io promisi ch’avrei vissuto  
per poter vedere attraverso l’arte,  
ma poi la Macchia si è accresciuta  
ed ora è indelebile sui miei occhi.  
  
Perché neppur cavandoli  
riesco a liberarmi da questa schiavitù?  
Perché la Macchia s’è insinuata in me  
e, nutrita del mio dolore,  
m’ha deformato e spogliato dell’anima.

 _Perché ormai sono io la Macchia_.


	5. Copriti (2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victim blaming tw

**Copriti. Non dici di sentire i brividi di freddo lungo la schiena?  
Copriti. La tua pelle è sempre troppo nuda, per strada.  
Nasconditi dietro strati e strati di stoffa.  
Ti vedi brutta? Ti vedi deforme?  
Copriti lo stesso, e non permettere mai a nessuno di incrociare il tuo sguardo.**

_Mi copro, mi copro, eppure sono ancora nuda._  
Così vulnerabile, così manipolabile.  
Una mano fredda e invisibile continua ad entrare in me e a torcermi le budella.  
Non posso coprirmi più di così, eppure sono ancora nuda.  
 

**Non farti vedere mai più, non permettere che ti guardino.  
Copri i tuoi occhi e coprirai la tua paura, copri il tuo petto e coprirai il tuo cuore.  
Nasconditi dietro strati di durezza.  
Ti senti nuda? Ti senti deforme?  
Avresti dovuto coprirti veramente, quando te l’ho detto.**

_Mi copro, mi copro, ma non posso coprire gli occhi._  
La mia immagine allo specchio mi pugnala dentro:  
non avrei dovuto farmi ridurre così.  
Non ho voluto coprirmi, infatti sarò sempre nuda.  
 

**Copriti, copriti. Tanto quel corpo non verrà mai concesso a nessuno.  
Copriti. È l’unico comando che puoi importi ora che hai perso la tua mente.  
Copriti e poni rimedio alla tua stupidità.  
Sei stata violata? Deformata?  
Avresti dovuto coprirti veramente, quando te l’ho detto.**

_Avrei dovuto coprirmi davvero, quando me l’hai detto._  
Così manipolabile, così vulnerabile.  
La mia immagine allo specchio mi pugnala dentro.  
Pensando che fosse il nostro piccolo gioco non ho voluto coprirmi, e ora sarò sempre nuda.

**Copriti. Non dici di sentire i brividi di terrore lungo la schiena?  
Allora copriti, perché è stata una tua decisione.  
Nascondi la tua fragilità dietro strati di rabbia.  
Vedevi tutto filtrato? Deformato?  
Avresti dovuto coprirti veramente, quando te l’ho detto.**

_Mi copro, mi copro._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EPPURE SONO ANCORA NUDA.


	6. Gli occhi in una scatola nera (2014)

Tanto è distante la Luna nel cielo  
che forse non la vedi, ma lei vede te:  
nel buio dell'ennesima notte insonne hai gli occhi spalancati,  
rinchiusi in una scatola nera.  
Povero piccolo, non riesci a dormire?  
  
La Luna splendente ti fa da lampione,  
questo è il tuo appuntamento galante con la coscienza;  
perché non puoi permetterti di affogare  
nell'instabilità incontrollabile dei sogni.  
Quattro del mattino, scatola nera.  
  
Non è forse ironico, il tuo sollievo?  
In fondo i mostri della tua mente,  
quelle orrende creature che credevi di aver evitato,  
non vengono liberati a maggior ragione  
perché hai gli occhi chiusi in una scatola nera?

**Author's Note:**

> A dire il vero non ricordo bene cosa volessi dire esattamente con questo componimento, tanto è il tempo che è passato! Era dedicato alla mia fidanzatina dell'epoca, però.


End file.
